Frío
by leonhardtrose
Summary: One-shot de Annie y Eren. Dos polos completamente opuestos, pero dicen que "los polos opuestos se atraen". Annie siente algo más por el idiota de ojos verdes, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo. ¿Que irá a pasar con éstos dos? No es un buen sumario, pero denle una oportunidad.


**Nota: **Hola, soy muy nueva escribiendo este tipo de cosas. Esto es más bien como un one-shot de ErenxAnnie... No sé, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen su review, y me digan en qué necesito mejorar o equis, en general su opinión... Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Frío.**

Hacía un día especialmente frío para los reclutas del ciclo Nº104, estaba helando afuera, el sol definitivamente no iba a salir ese día y se podía vislumbrar algo de nieve en la lejanía, los reclutas se resignaron a ese hecho; pero lamentablemente se les iba a hacer más difícil llevar acabo su actual tarea. "_Maldito Shadis_." Pensó el joven de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Tenían las chaquetas de invierno encima y la mochila que los doblaba en tamaño y peso cabe destacar.

"Espero que no sea una molestia, realizar ésta tarea. Sobre todo en éste día, y sin caballos por supuesto. Las personas que sean unas malditas gallinas, pueden largarse ahora, pero teniendo en cuenta que no volverán a pisar éste terreno después de su retirada."

La voz del instructor Shadis, lleno el aire como de costumbre firme e impasible.

Eren apretó los puños a sus costados y soltó una bocanada de aire, para luego volver a llenar sus pulmones, miro a ambos lados; Armin lucía algo asustado e intranquilo, Mikasa en cambio se encontraba erguida en su metro setenta de estatura, con los mechones de cabello color negro cayendo agraciadamente por su cara, tranquila, como si fuera una rutina diaria tener que ir con el doble de tu peso sobre el lomo tal cual burro de cargas, para conseguir una cabaña en los adentros del bosque con la finalidad de 'disciplinar el carácter de los más débiles del ciclo'.

Eren no entendía con exactitud esa tarea, pero era mejor no refutar y obedecer al pie de la letra si no quería asignaciones extras.

"Esta vez se van a ir de dos en dos, pero yo voy a asignar las parejas, no quiero quejas."

Dijo el instructor Shadis, abriendo la carpeta marrón y echándole un último vistazo a los reclutas temblorosos por el frío.

"Ackerman y Kirschtein. Arlert y Braus. Springer y Mina. Braun y Renz. Ymir y Fubar…"

Hasta que llego al último par de apellidos, Eren había dejado de escuchar al instructor al oír el apellido de Jean, o como le gustaba llamarlo a él "cara de caballo" porque lo aborrecía demasiado, y en lugar de prestar atención se concentro en calentar sus manos, frotándolas frenéticamente dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Leonhardt y Jaeger."

"¿Espere qu-?"

"Ya escuchaste Jaeger, ahora andando mocoso."

Sentenció el instructor y lo miro a manera de reproche por su falta de atención.

Eren se apresuro a situarse al lado de la pequeñísima rubia con quien lo habían emparejado. Si había alguien a quien temer en aquel lugar era a Annie Leonhardt, esa chica no inspiraba otra cosa que ganas de huir, pero no a Eren, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que ella era diferente, no sabía exactamente como describir aquello. Y como olvidar la vez que le pateo el trasero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo frente a todos los demás. Ella si que era algo distinto.

"Está haciendo bastante frío ¿no Annie?" El muchacho ladeó la cabeza tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia. Un murmullo salió de la garganta de la chica ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo de reojo sólo siguió caminando.

_Creo que me aborrece demasiado. Soy un idiota._ Pensó, se humedeció los labios y se rindió, después de todo Annie no era una chica de muchas palabras.

Annie no quería hablar con Eren, no porque lo aborreciera, la razón era que cuando el idiota charlatán estaba cerca de ella no sabía como controlar su desbocado corazón, y ese maldito cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Cuándo había comenzando a atraerle aquel imbécil con ínfulas de héroe? Su estúpida palabrería la enfermaba demasiado pero a su vez lo encontraba irresistible. "_Maldito Jaeger_." Sus mejillas ardieron a pesar del terrible frío que hacía a mediados del mes de noviembre, se apresuro a colocar la bufanda negra a la altura de su nariz para que tapara por completo sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Oi, Annie… no sé porque pero creo que deberíamos haber ido por la derecha, definitivamente creo que éste no es el camino hacia la cabaña."

La rubia centro su atención en el chico muchísimo más alto que ella, pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto. Únicamente camino sin rumbo alguno totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Eres idiota?"

"No dije nada porque supuse que sabías lo que estabas haciendo."

_Touché. _

Annie era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para admitir su error, cerró los puños con fuerza y suspiro frustrada.

"Vale, entonces volvamos."

Dijo con un tono cortante sin darle oportunidad a Eren para que abriera la bocota, sin embargo el chico insistió.

"Esta vez me sigues a mí Annie. No me importa que no te guste, estamos juntos en esto y se supone que debemos cooperar entre nosotros, si queremos tener éxit-" Pero Annie se detuvo en seco y se llevo un dedo a la boca.

"Shhhh, baja la voz idiota… escucho algo."

"¿Algo como qué?" Eren levanto la ceja mirando a Annie detalladamente. Sus ojos lucían especialmente más azul-grisáceos este día, ese color era más gris que azul y se parecía mucho al color de la escasa nieve que estaba a sus pies, eran totalmente inexpresivos, en ellos no había nada, percibía algo pero no sabía como describir ese brillo _extraño_ en los ojos de la rubia y le molestaba eso, ojalá Annie fuera una chica normal, predecible, pensó para sus adentros.

Annie no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a Eren de la mano y echo a correr.

"¡Oi! ¡Annie! ¡¿Por qué estamos corriendo?!"

"Eres un mocoso que no saber callarse."

Gruñó la rubia, Eren se quedo perplejo por la fuerza con que lo halaba hacia adelante, pero seguía sin entender aquel escándalo de la pequeña chica. No supo como pero ambos se encontraban deslizándose cuesta abajo en una colina, rodaron sobre sus cuerpos, encontrándose con rocas y ramas hasta que terminaron al pie de la colina totalmente cubierta por una espesa capa de nieve.

"Genial gracias Annie justo eso era lo que necesitaba."

Eren comento sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba y se quitaba algunas ramas que se encontraban enredadas en su cabello castaño oscuro. Pero Annie no le respondió así que la miro, y tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara.

"¡Annie! ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Luzco como si estuviera bien? Urgh."

Escupió la rubia, mechones de cabello le caían en la cara y tenía ramas en la mínima cabellera rubia platinada, le sangraba el labio y por lo que dedujo Eren tenía el tobillo torcido.

"¿Te torciste el tobillo, no es así? ¿Por qué nos hiciste correr y luego caer así? Míranos estamos hechos un asco."

"Wow Jaeger, eres un buen observador de lo obvio. Y lo hice porque escuche algunos ruidos extraños, supongo yo que de animales de por aquí… No voy a morir en manos de los titanes ¿pero si en las garras de algún extraño animal? Pues no."

Annie lo miro con frío desdén. A Eren no le importo y se acerco a ella para ayudarla con las ramas en su cabello, para su sorpresa se dejo auxiliar, con la máxima delicadeza que poseía, le quito todas las ramitas que colgaban graciosamente de su platinada cabellera, estaba seguro que tenía el cabello más rubio que había visto jamás, incluso más rubio que el de su mejor amigo Armin, brillaba con intensidad incluso en la ausencia del astro mayor, quiso sonreír pero no se lo permitió, si Annie percibía un atisbo de sonrisa pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella, y él no quería repelerla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Se puso de pie y le dio la mano, Annie bufó, pero acepto la ayuda del castaño que la miraba con ternura.

_Maldita sea Jaeger, no me mires así_.

La rubia maldijo hasta al último árbol de aquel bosque, detestaba sentirse débil y más ahora que estaba con el tobillo lesionado, por más que no quisiera debía usar a Eren como apoyo para caminar, se mordió el labio al minuto que intento apoyar su pie lesionado por completo, sintió como mil pinchazos helados de jeringas exageradamente largas estuvieran clavándose en su tobillo. Sintió el sabor del metal típico de la sangre, debido al frío que hacía tenía los labios resecos y por ende el morderlo con tanta presión, abrió fácilmente otra herida más en su labio inferior.

"Annie, tu labio está sangrando demasiado."

"Lo sé."

Eren resoplo y siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron a una subida bastante empinada.

"Tendré que cargarte ¿o puedes subir?"

Annie lo pensó, si trataba de apoyar el pie derecho por completo, sentiría otra vez ese dolor lacerante, y no quería.

"¿Sabes algo de primeros auxilios?"

Sus palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Eren la miro con sus orbes verdosas, estaba confundido.

"No, no demasiado Annie, lo siento."

Chasqueó la lengua frustrada y apretó los ojos.

"Subamos, puedo hacerlo."

La subida fue una tortura, la sangre que había emanado de las pequeñas pero profundas heridas del labio de Annie, le habían empapado por completo todo su labio inferior y un poco más abajo antes de que finalizara su delicada barbilla, mordía con bastante fuerza al reprimir los aullidos de dolor que querrían salir de su boca al apoyar su tobillo malherido, porque pensaba que el dolor de sus heridas en su boca serían lo suficientemente dolorosas para olvidar el dolor del tobillo, pero se equivoco, solo hizo que fuera peor y más doloroso, y tener que aguantar la mirada de cachorro medio a morir de Eren, solo lo dificulto más.

"¿Quieres, maldita sea, dejar de mirarme como si fuera un cochino que va directo al matadero?"

Ladró Annie, mirando a Eren de soslayo. Olvidándose momentáneamente de sus dolores actuales. Y echándose sobre una roca, alejando violentamente el agarre del castaño.

"Lo siento."

Y es que Eren no hallaba otra manera de mirarle, le tenía compasión y ganas de cuidarle y hacerla sentir bien, pero su estúpida falta de conocimiento en el área de los primeros auxilios lo hacían sentir bastante culpable. Y con palabras metía la pata un poco cada vez más.

"Bueno… Annie…"

Annie se llevo los dedos a las sienes y las masajeó, analizando su situación. Soltó un bocado de aire, luego fueron dos y…tres. Levanto su mirada azul-plateada, y examino al castaño de arriba hasta abajo, sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar la preocupación en los ojos verdes esmeralda grandes y llenos de preocupación del castaño.

"Vale. ¿Tienes un plan? Te escucho."

Vislumbro en sus ojos verde esmeralda, cierto cambio.

La actitud de Annie, sin duda le había dado una chispa de esperanza, vaya que era difícil tratar con aquella minúscula rubia.

"Primero déjame intentar curarte," la rubia se revolvió en su asiento, la piedra en la que estaba sentada; dejando atrás la expresión de 'amabilidad' que tenía, volvió a su expresión de siempre o sea, inexpresiva. Inenarrable. Fría. Lejana.

Eren apretó sus puños.

"Trata de cooperar Annie maldita sea."

Gruñó Eren, apretó tanto la mandíbula que parecía que iba a caérsele. Annie encajo sus uñas contra su pantalón, desafiándole con la mirada.

"Sé que no soy de tu maldito agrado. Pero ¿aunque sea podrías hablarme un poco más? ¿Comunicarte? ¿Decirme como te sientes? ¿crees que yo quiero estar aquí, cagándome del frío y contigo?"

Golpe bajo. Esas palabras podían salir de cualquier boca, con cualquier tono de voz, pero no de _él_, no de aquellos perfectos labios besados por el sol, no, no podía ser real.

Annie intento alejar las lágrimas, trago incontables veces para desaparecer ahora el inamovible nudo en la garganta, parecía ser una serpiente que amenazaba con estrangularla si intentaba tragar el nudo para desaparecerlo de nuevo.

_No llores, no en frente de él, eres fuerte. No llores, no llores. No seas débil._

Eren se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquello, no hablo él, hablo su rabia y frustración. Se mordió la mejilla izquierda con cierta presión.

"Lo siento Annie."

"No puedes soltar palabras como esas y luego arrepentirte y pedir disculpas, ten algo de valor, Jaeger."

Escupió el Apellido del castaño como si estuviese saboreando veneno. La voz le salió incluso más fría de lo normal, incluso ella misma se sorprendió, aún tenía ese terrible nudo en la garganta.

"No digas nada ya, sólo vete, yo me las arreglaré yo sola."

"No seas terca, no puedes valerte por ti misma en ese estado, yo te ayudaré."

"Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza Jaeger."

Sentenció y apretó la mandíbula, desviando la mirada del muchacho que la miraba desconcertado.

Eren se quito la mochila y se estiro por completo, para volver a su posición de antes, arrodillado frente a la rubia. Busco en ella gasas para 'curar' a Annie, aunque ella no quisiera, no podía resistirse demasiado. Volvió a mirar a la chica, la escena lucía bastante rara para él, ella sentada en la roca y en su imaginación parecía un trono con ella la protagonista principal de aquella ensoñación, nacida para reinar y dar órdenes, 'la reina del frío corazón' quien destruía a todo aquel que se oponía en su camino con sus ácidas e insensibles palabras, eran como cuchillos, que perforaban hasta lo más profundo de cualquier alma débil, e incluso hasta la más fuerte, sus ojos siempre estaban alertas, como a la expectativa de algo, de lo _peor_, ya había descifrado ese código ahora que los miraba bien, poniendo toda su atención en ello, pero ella hacía lo mejor para ocultarlo, sin embargo esos ojos eran expresivos aunque ella no lo quisiese así, Eren ahora podía ver más allá de esos ojos azul-plateados, de esa expresión inenarrable. Era como una leona, a la espera de que su presa cayera en su trampa, Annie Leonhardt 'la leona de frío corazón'.

Annie de repente se incomodo, Eren hacia un rato estaba mirándola fijamente y era como si estuviera escudriñando hasta el último y más olvidado recoveco de su alma, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal.

_¿Será que puede percibir todo lo que siento? _

Una risa sonó de fondo en su cabeza, regañándola por pensar aquella estupidez.

"¡Eren!"

El castaño sacudió la cabeza y sus mejillas ardieron, por ninguna razón aparente para Annie. La rubia alzo las cejas y luego frunció el ceño.

"Tienes cara de imbécil desde hace rato, ¿podrías darte prisa? Luego no me culpes de que te estás cagando del frío."

Eren asintió con rapidez. Y se situó en frente de Annie, su corazón se acelero de repente.

¿Desde cuando Annie lucía tan preciosa? Eren alejo aquel pensamiento y le aparto unos cabellos de la cara, poniéndoselos tras la oreja.

_Maldito seas Jaeger, es la segunda vez que me tocas el cabello. _

Annie evito a toda costa su mirada verdosa, escudriñadora, esa mirada amenazante para ella es como si quisiese sacarle sus más misteriosos y profundos secretos, nada más mirándole como lo hacía justo en aquel instante.

El chico paso la gasa con delicadeza por la barbilla de Annie, limpiando con ahínco sin dejar algún rastro de sangre, procedió a hacer lo mismo con su labio superior, con la yema de su dedo pulgar, limpiando suavemente; y luego con el inferior.

Annie tenía ganas de echar a correr, se le puso la piel de gallina, al sentir el tacto delicado de Eren, cerro los ojos.

Cuatro, tres, dos… unos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaban, cálidos, las puntas de sus narices rozándose, Eren humedeciéndose el labio inferior, hambriento. Ahora Annie lucía como un ciervo temeroso, no tenía escapatoria y por alguna razón desconocida no había apartado al castaño por su obvio descaro.

Eren impulsado por su, ahora, persistente deseo de sentir aquellos labios, de _besarlos_ y _hacerlos suyos_, se abalanzo sobre ella, sus bocas encajaban como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas, Annie dejo salir un gemido, Eren atrapo entre sus dientes el labio de la chica que otra vez estaba sangrando, el sabor metálico se hizo presente. Eren no podía creer lo delicioso que resultaba besar a la rubia, toda esa dulzura con esa pequeña pizca de amargura provocada por el hierro en las pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Movió sus manos hasta la nuca de Annie como si quisiese unirse más a ella, _fundirse_ en ella, entreabrió su boca, como pidiéndole permiso para introducir su lengua fogosa, Annie no tardo demasiado en cumplir las ordenes furiosas de la lengua de Eren, abriéndose paso en su misma boca, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo perfecto, que hizo que el pulso de ambos aumentara notablemente. Annie enredo sus largos dedos pálidos en la cabellera chocolate de Eren; los cuales antes se encontraban apretujando la chaqueta del chico, y ahora una sensación ardiente, abrasadora, se hacia cargo de invadir el cuerpo de Annie, quería sentirlo _más cerca_. Pero sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxígeno, al igual que los de Eren. Annie se separo con brusquedad, alejando el toque de Eren. Y saboreó su labio inferior, delineándolo con su lengua, el sabor exótico de Eren aún seguía latente, soltó un bocado de aire.

Eren observo con detalle a Annie, no quería perderse su reacción ni por un segundo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa carmesí, y sus labios estaban rojos como la grana, sus ojos curiosamente ya no parecían tan grises, sino más bien azules, no podía lucir más hermosa, no podía. Y él definitivamente no podía desearla más.

"Ven aquí."

Susurro Eren y cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra ella, oyeron unas voces, los dos ladearon la cabeza. Eran Reiner y Christa.

Annie agradeció en su fuero interno, porque sabía que si volvían a besarse de aquella manera, ella definitivamente iba a perder el control.

"¡Venga chicos! ¿Están bien?"

Apresuro a decir Christa, quien tenía una expresión de infinita preocupación, noto lo incomoda y sonrojada que estaba Annie, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Paso algo?"

"NO" grito Annie. "B-bueno en realidad, nos caímos, y me torcí el tobillo."

"Oh dios mío. ¡Reiner! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!"

Reiner quien estaba mirando con detalle, la posición y actitud de ambos, sacudió la cabeza.

"Oi, en que problema se han metido… Mejor que tratemos de encontrar la cabaña todos juntos."

Sentenció mirando de soslayo a Eren, mientras caminaba hasta Annie.

"¿Estás bien rubia?"

Annie frunció el ceño.

"Dije que me torcí el tobillo."

Christa ayudo a Eren a levantarse y a acomodarse la mochila y la chaqueta que estaba _extrañamente_ arrugada, le dio una tímida sonrisa y un toque en el hombro amistosamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias."

Ella sonrío más ampliamente ésta vez.

"Annie, sino puedes siquiera apoyar el pie yo diría que es una lesión muy grave."

"Creo que si lo es, Christa."

Reiner cargo estilo novia a una avergonzada Annie, quien se dedico a ocultar su sonrojo llevándose la bufanda negra hasta la nariz. Mientras que Eren llevaba la mochila de Reiner.

El camino estuvo silencioso. Y de vez en cuando Eren compartía miradas con Annie.

Y al final, ¿qué iba a pasar con aquel intenso beso, que habían compartido? Annie estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarlo, _no podía liarse con Eren_, de hecho, _no podía liarse con nadie_. Porque su propósito no era ese. Ella tenía otro objetivo, el cual estaba más claro que el agua, y no podía dejarse llevar por distracciones… Pero Eren era más que una distracción, era _una tentación_.


End file.
